Happily Ever After
by virginxxhara-kiri
Summary: Harry and Draco have been together for years, what happens when Harry's uncle finds out? OneShot,HPDM,Slash,Character Death


Draco and Harry have been missing for two days, nobody knows where they went. I've searched everywhere for my best friend, Draco and his boyfriend Harry, all accept the secret hideaway in the woods. The Dursley's had stolen all the money in Harry's school account and were able to buy a house some what close to Malfoy manor, surrounded by a small wooded area. I'm going there today, I would have gone there last night, but it was the half-moon and the were-leopards use the woods for their transformations (they have three transformations during a month.) I can see the little wooden shack that that they use, the door is ajar. I really hope they're not in there since the were- leopards were here for three days.

"OMG!" My breath quickens, there they are, lying their on the dirty shack floor, embracing each other. Those jerks made me worry about them when they went missing and they were here all along. They look pale for some reason, I didn't know why. It's so sweet, them laying there holding each other like that. I push Draco on the shoulder to wake him up, he feels so stiff, and his cold body rolled over, dead lifeless eyes staring at me. No, no, no, they can't be dead. My knees gave out and I collapse on the floor, hands gripped my smooth, white blonde hair, covering my face. It can't be, no! My body starts rocking back and forth, tears running down my face. No, they really, truly loved each other, how could they be dead. Draco gave Harry his heart-literally-in a little black box, on his birthday last year.

If you love someone enough, then you can give them your heart to do with as they wish. People can live without their heart as long as their heart is protected and can still beat. This is mostly frowned upon because you don't know what going to happen to your heart, most people die when they give someone their heart. They completed each other; I could tell that they were soul mates. It's so noticeable; they would rather die themselves then to see the other die.

A strange energy was filling my body to the brim. There is so much I had to release it somehow. I lay my hands on the floor and attempt to release the strange energy into the ground. Uh-oh, I have a bad feeling about this, that doctor was so wrong when he said that I had "not a drop of magical blood." Before my eyes, Draco starts breathing, his chest rising up and down, eyelids fluttering slightly. Apparently, I'm a necromancer, I can raise the dead. Holy crap, never knew that. The ground is rising up, my eyes roll up into my head, and I black out.

I'm floating in a pure white place, long brown hair falling all over the place, since I'm newly dead; I had yet to be sent to the judgment bureau. The bureau, like it's named decides on whether people are going to Heaven or Hell. I'm searching for Harry , even though I knew that I wouldn't be able to find him because I'm still not sure about his love, just a bit, even though I realized he lied when he said he didn't love me and he actually did love me, why would he put me through all that pain? I want an answer; I mean-I thought- we loved each other. Why would he want to cause me pain?

My body is being jerked backwards. Why, you may ask. Well frankly, I don't know. But I imagine that I'll soon find out. I see my body on the floor, still embracing Harry. Okay, that's new. Somebody brought me back to life- who would do that?-, as a zombie, of course, but still living none the less.

This is a very weird feeling, being dead, then reanimated. So use to being a free form then constricted to the body. Rising up I see Blaise in the corner. By the looks of it, she was the one that brought me back to life; though right know she's passed out.

"Hell yah. I put that boy in his place; I won't have no gay freak near my son."

"Well, how did you do it?"

"Oh, that was easy. I just blackmailed him, told him I'd kill that 'boyfriend' of his. Then I wrote a letter to this Draco guy and sent him his heart back all torn into little pieces."

"Really? Well, I've got to go; wife's expecting me back by six."

Voices drift into the shack. The first one sounds like Harry's uncle, Vernon. As soon as I hear what he did to me and Harry, I am seeing red. I pick up the knife, crusted in my blood, and bolted out the door, heading straight for Vernon. He's the reason that Harry caused me all that pain. If he's dead, then I can forgive Harry and we can be together again.

The knife plunged in to Vernon's chest, spearing his heart, killing him on the spot. That bastard, he deserved it, making me kill myself from grief, all because his son is gay, which is something he can't change.

"Draco! WTF!" Blaise stares at the dead body lying by my feet, with the knife sticking out of his chest, bright red blood still rushing from the wound, her mouth agape.

"I don't know, I don't know, please put me to rest. I don't need to be living, I just killed a person, please, let me rest in peace. I want to be with Harry, not here living, well decaying forever, with out my love." I was shaking slightly and would have been crying except the dead can't cry.

Alyson lays her hands on my shoulder and closes her eyes, tears still running down her face. I felt my soul leave my body, I am dead, again.

I find myself standing in front of Harry-my love, its wonderful being next to you again. All that grief was for nothing, I hated you for something you didn't do.

Yay, back in line for judgment, just what I want to do in the after life, stand in line. Oh, wow! We are in the front of the line, at the bureau, hmmm, that didn't take long.

"You stand here before me in judgment; I sentence you both to Hell. Draco for murder and suicide and Harry for premeditated suicide, you knew Draco would kill himself if that letter reached him, but you didn't stop it. Because you're soul mates, when Draco killed himself, he killed you. Life is so precious you shouldn't waste it. You were given the chance to live and you denied it, so you shall suffer eternally." The judge said declaring in a loud booming voice. You see, the bureau is not like what the bible says it is. You don't just go to Hell because you're homosexual, just for the reason that God himself happens to be gay.

Our souls were being jerked into the fiery pits of Hell, screams of pure pain and misery reaching our ears. But on the up side, we were alive, or rather existing, happily ever after, though we existed, of course, in Hell.

While in Hell I was forced to remember every last moment that I lived over and over again. Every painstaking moment that I went through, every time I plunged the knife into my heart.

So much for love,

You lied to my face.

I told you I loved you with my whole heart.

I gave you my heart as a gift.

You made it bleed,

You said you loved me.

Why didn't you say what you truly meant?

You looked me in the eye,

And told me a lie.

So, which of now, I gather the carnage.

Left after you ripped my gift.

I wonder,

How could you be so cruel?

My gift ripped into so many little pieces,

It can not be put together.

Though the pain you put me through,

My heart still longs for you,

The little pieces beating with life,

Crying for you.

Your name beating with the pieces.

Our hearts beating at the same time,

Intertwined.

My body wants to be near you,

Our souls have become mingled,

We're soul mates.

My thoughts still include you,

Wounded by your lies.

I grab the knife,

Stabbing each little piece.

Remembering the tears that I've cried,

The pieces crying out for you,

One last time,

Before they beat no more.

I must kill each piece before I can die.

The last little piece,

The knife pierces the pulpy piece,

Pinning it to the floor.

I cry out in pain,

Fire coursing in my veins.

The door is kicked open.

Why can't I die in peace?

Through eyes glazed with pain and hurt,

I see you stumble in,

Your once smooth flesh,

Now riddled with holes.

Right over your heart,

A hole for every piece of my heart,

That I've killed.

Your eyes are shining with tears and regret,

You collapse down beside me,

Holding me in our mutual pain.

It was then,

In that moment,

That I realized,

The only time you ever lied was when you said

You didn't love me.

My thoughts race,

I'm shocked.

My little piece is still struggling to beat,

I will my heart to live just a little longer.

"I love you."

With that said I kiss your lips.

Upon killing myself,

I've killed the one that I love.

My heart stopped struggling,

Giving up.

We both draw in one last breath,

Then breathe no more.

Our dead,

Lifeless eyes staring into each other.


End file.
